


Когда пройдет боль

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С Финном не все в порядке.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда пройдет боль

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды WTF Star Wars 2016. За бетинг огромное спасибо Серпенте <3.

Финн просыпается от легкого прикосновения к руке. 

Он заставляет себя лежать очень тихо и очень-очень спокойно, потому что иначе стоит только хоть немного пошевелиться или приоткрыть глаза, как По обязательно это заметит, начнет спрашивать, как Финн себя чувствует, и неловко шутить. Так уже было в прошлый раз.

Финну не хочется говорить. Он лежит, следит за дыханием (вдох и выдох, неглубоко, он больше не попадется на этой мелочи) и ждет. Обычно По начинает рассказывать сам — обо всем подряд, о Сопротивлении и Рей, и генерале Органа, и полетах своей эскадрильи. А иногда, будто забываясь, даже рассеянно гладит запястье Финна теплыми пальцами. 

Такие моменты Финн любит больше всего. 

Но сегодня По почему-то обходится без историй. Он молчит, только очень долго сидит рядом с кроватью и сжимает руку Финна крепче обычного. Тишина убаюкивает, успокаивает, и уже на грани сна Финн чувствует — хотя он не уверен, что это происходит на самом деле — мягкие губы на своем лбу. 

Кажется, его совсем недавно уже целовали так, думает Финн, и от этой мысли почему-то становится холодно.

***

На самом деле, он в порядке. Спина зажила полностью — еще бы, после бакты все заживает. Во всяком случае, именно так говорит медик, который осматривает Финна каждый день: проверяет рефлексы, трогает длинную полосу шрама, все время берет зачем-то кровь. Как будто в его крови может быть что-то особенное, про себя удивляется Финн, но не спорит, выполняет, что говорят.

Он благодарен Сопротивлению. Правда, благодарен, и обязательно сделает что-нибудь, чтобы помочь им, отплатить за доверие и лечение, и за то, что пока не трогают его, позволяют остаться в медотсеке. Он сделает, он должен — но не сейчас. 

Постоянно хочется спать. 

Финн просыпается на пару часов в сутки, не дольше, проглатывает белковую смесь, которая появляется перед ним будто бы из ниоткуда, и смотрит на серые стены отсека до тех пор, пока не засыпает снова. Стены надежны, они остаются прежними изо дня в день, не меняются. Стены дарят ему чувство защищенности.

***

Финн не знает точно, сколько ему лет, но пытается посчитать. Выходит двадцать два, или двадцать три, и он удивляется — это совсем мало, он моложе, чем генерал Органа, в несколько раз. Моложе, чем был Соло. Хан.

Финн чувствует себя стариком. Ему кажется, стоит только встать, добраться до освежителя и заглянуть в узкое зеркало, закрепленное над раковиной, и он увидит серые, давно нестриженные волосы, и побледневшую сморщенную кожу, и тусклые водянистые глаза с грязно-желтыми белками. 

Когда в зеркале отражается он прежний, точно такой, каким Финн себя помнит, разве что немного похудевший — он по-настоящему удивляется. Но думать про старость не перестает. Теперь он жалеет, что так и не спросил у капитана (он не может заставить себя опустить звание, даже сейчас, даже мысленно) Фазмы, что случается с теми штурмовиками, которые доживают до… Ну вообще, доживают. А ведь хотел, Финн точно помнит, еще до того, как они попали в этот переплет со Слипом, он собирался узнать, только вот смелости не хватило. 

Он пытается представить дом престарелых для отставных штурмовиков: большое, похожее на Академию здание с маленькими жилыми отсеками внутри — ничего лишнего, только кровать и, может, один на нескольких человек головизор, чтобы смотреть новостные выпуски и ругаться в яркий экран. Финн смеется: мысль нелепая, глупая и бессмысленная. Никому в Первом Ордене нет дела до старых солдат. 

Засыпая в тот вечер, Финн думает, что в доме престарелых ему самое место.

***

По не появляется уже восемь дней.

Может, все дело в тишине и пустоте медотсека, где кроме Финна сейчас нет других пациентов, или в том, что с ним что-то случилось там, на Старкиллере, когда он увидел, как мертво и жутко падает на снег Рей, но с каждым днем Финн чувствует себя все более старым и бессильным. 

Теперь он не спит подолгу, но не чувствует бодрости, не чувствует, если честно, вообще ничего. Медики, уже двое, оба — с чуткими пальцами и понимающими, добрыми лицами, осматривают его регулярно, но не находят ни внутренних повреждений, ни признаков болезни. 

«Он здоров», — сообщают они кому-то однажды, и в их тоне слышится недоумение.

Через минуту к кровати Финна подходит генерал Органа. Он смотрит на нее, на усталое, печальное лицо, на морщины, враз обозначившиеся глубже, и на сердито блестящие глаза, и пытается встать, выпрямиться на непослушных, словно бескостных ногах. 

Генерал Органа больно сжимает его плечо, удерживая Финна на месте. 

— Сиди, — произносит она, и в ее голосе тоже слышится усталость и грусть, — мне сказали, ты еще не до конца восстановился. 

Финн порывается что-то ответить, объяснить, но генерал поднимает руку, и в этом жесте столько спокойной уверенности, что он умолкает на полуслове. Она отходит к небольшому окну, не фальшивой декорации, а к настоящему. Сквозь него видно окружающие базу деревья. Генерал смотрит в окно и говорит о том, что им бы пригодился человек, который хорошо разбирается в технике Первого Ордена и неплохо обращается с оружием, говорит о задании По, с которого тот со своей эскадрильей возвращается уже завтра, говорит даже о Рей и Чубакке, потому что от них наконец-то есть новости, потому что они нашли ее брата — на этих словах голос генерала Органы дрожит, но она быстро берет себя в руки. 

В отсеке повисает молчание. Финн боится, что генерал спросит о Кайло Рене, но она даже не произносит его имени — ни в этот раз, ни в следующий, когда через пару дней снова приходит проведать Финна. 

Он не понимает, почему генерал Органа так заботится о нем, но их короткие встречи будто бы придают ему сил. Может быть, думает Финн, это генерал делится с ним своими.

***

Постепенно Финну становится лучше. Он все реже ощущает себя беспомощным и дряхлым, и уже не уверен, что ему нужно оставаться в медотсеке. Мысли про дом престарелых вспоминаются, как неудачная, нелепая шутка, и Финн думает, что никому и никогда про нее не расскажет.

Когда По возвращается с задания и приходит, чтобы помочь ему перебраться из медотсека в жилую часть базы, именно об этом Финн говорит в первую очередь. 

— Старый? Ты? — видеть изумление на красивом лице По приятно почти физически. 

— Я, — кивает Финн и улыбается, глядя на то, как По закатывает глаза, — не телом, а как бы внутри. 

— А, — По подходит к нему, садится рядом и осторожно берет за руку. Пальцы привычно ложатся на запястье Финна, — это нормально. Война старит, наверное. Не позволяй ей. 

— Не позволяй — и все? Вот так просто?

— Мне казалось, — отвечает По преувеличенно-серьезно, — что с простыми и действенными решениями у тебя проблем нет. 

Финн хочет спросить, что По имел в виду, но едва поворачивает голову, как этот вопрос перестает иметь значение. 

Лицо По близко, очень, и он смотрит на Финна так, что становится хорошо и странно, и появляется какое-то незнакомое тянущее чувство в груди.

Когда По целует его, легко касаясь губами губ, все мысли о старости и войне вылетают у Финна из головы. Хотя бы на время.


End file.
